Evil's Kiss
by Aleya
Summary: There's arrogance, pride, annoyance and then Draco Malfoy. Or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the genius of J.K. Rowling and to Warner Bros. I do not intend to make money whatsoever with this and do not wish to claim anything except for the plot._

Slowly, Hermione let herself glide into the giant bath of the Prefect's bathroom. It was filled with creamy foam and smelled deliciously like peaches. Enjoying the warm water, she let herself float and closed her eyes.

It had been a good holiday so far. Easter was always one of her favourite times at Hogwarts, even though she missed her parents a lot. She had worked herself through her stack of homework in the first three days, so now she could relax a little and go to Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron.

This luxurious bathroom was the perk she liked most about being a Prefect. And if used before 9 am, no-one ever disturbed her. It was a good place to think, or just to relax. Of course she was more comfortable knowing she had put a single-person spell on the portrait covering the door.

She was just thinking about her last visit to Honeydukes when suddenly the mermaid in a portrait on the wall started shrieking. She looked up and reached as fast as she could for her wand.

Right before her stood Draco Malfoy, with a smirk from ear to ear.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she snapped, her eyes desperately searching for a towel.

His smirk widened into an all-out grin. "Taking a bath," he said seemingly casually.

"How did you get in?" she asked, "I've put a single-spell on the portrait…"

"As you can see, I got past that one," he chuckled, "now get out of that bath Granger."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Go away and I'll come out," she said

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Tss Granger, such a prude."

He took out his wand and made her underwear float teasingly above the edge of the tub, just too high for her to reach. They were a red lace bra with matching briefs.

"Now, now," he said, still smirking, "Didn't know our holy maid Mary wore sexy lingerie, and in her house colour. How charming."

Hermione flushed

"Put that down, Malfoy," she hissed, "You can't just strut in here and take away people's underwear!"

"No, it looks good from here. And if you really want it back, get out of the tub and retrieve it."

Hermione was fuming. "You're asking for it," she whispered.

She raised her wand and before Malfoy could do anything about it she shouted: "Oculus Evanesca!"

Malfoy staggered backwards as his eyes turned blank. "You bitch!" he screamed, "what have you done to my eyes."

"It's a blinding spell, you prat," Hermione grinned, "And only reversible by the one who cast it. Convenient, isn't it? Oh and by the way, don't move. You don't want to fall into the tub and drown. Not that I would mind," she added thoughtfully, "but you haunting me, that would be too much of a good thing, wouldn't it?"

She got out of the tub and plucked her underwear out of the air. The mermaid giggled. Slowly she dressed herself, dried her hair and put it up in a messy pony-tail.

Meanwhile Draco had sat down on the floor and looked quite taken aback. "Are you ready yet? Even my mother doesn't take that much time in the bathroom.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't get me cracking on your mother and NO, I'm not ready. You'll just have to wait."

She finished and let the water in the tub vanish. Then she muttered "Finite Evanesco"

Malfoy immediately reached for his wand, but Hermione was faster. She thrust her face forward until it was only inches away from his. "Don't you even try. There's a lot more where that spell came from."

She straightened up and took her bag and books.

"Ahuh," Draco said, again smirking, "And make sure you wear the black underwear next time."

Hermione didn't glance at him once and marched out the door, her face as red as the scarlet cover of one of the books she was carrying.

_What a pity_, Draco thought, _Black's my favourite colour._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_Disclaimer: Still I don't own anything apart from the storyline in my head._

Still fuming and slightly embarrassed, Hermione stormed through the corridor towards the portrait of the Fat Lady

_Stupid prat__ … what does he think he is! Strutting in like that … and to break the single-spell … no way I'd come out … I hate black! …_

She was so busy cursing Malfoy that she nearly bumped into the painting.

"Hey! Watch out!" the Fat Lady shrieked, "I just got a new dress!"

Hermione muttered an apology and gave her the password.

"Yes, yes, easter yellow," the Fat Lady said smoothening her dress, "Never thought you'd notice. You know, it looks rather good on me." But Hermione had already climbed through the portrait hole. "Plebs," the Fat Lady muttered while turning back.

Once in the common room, Hermione dropped her bag on the floor and toppled the stack of books on a table. She sat down in her favourite chintz chair and took the book with the scarlet cover (luckily her face had gone back to it's normal colour). It was entitled "From Isis to Osiris: a list of myths Egyptian Muggles invented to explain magic". Professor Binns had put it on their "to read"-list (which had already more than twenty title's on it) and was therefore extremely boring. Reluctantly Hermione started to read.

After a few pages though, Ron stormed in. A few paces behind him, Harry followed quite unenthusiastically.

"Why are you here?" Ron asked breathlessly.

"Reading," Hermione responded while showing her book.

She turned to Harry. She knew he didn't have an easy time. One night before their Christmas exams this year he had told her everything about the prophecy and its terrible consequences. One of them had to die: Harry or Voldemort. It was also the night that Harry persuaded her to start using his true name, although it still made her wince every time she pronounced it. And then there was Sirius. She knew how much Harry cared for him.

"How are you?" she asked, trying to catch Harry's eye, "The weather's beautiful. Want to go to Hogsmeade?"

Harry shrugged. "Whatever…"

At that point, Ginny came storming down the stairs to the girls' dormitories. She was wearing a short dark blue dress that accentuated her slender figure. When she saw Ron, she went completely red.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, frowning, "And in a… dress!" He spat out the last word.

Ginny looked caught. "I'm going to Hogsmeade with…" She quickly broke off her sentence.

Ron's eyes were bulging. "With whom? Not Dean Thomas, is it?"

Ginny blushed even more. "No, with Terry Boot, you know, from Ravenclaw."

"What?!"

"Oh please, Ron," Hermione interfered, "Remember 4th year? YOU actually asked Fleur to the Yule Ball!"

"That doesn't count, she's part Veela! And besides," Ron continued hastily, "she wasn't ENGAGED to my brother then."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just make way, okay? Ginny will be late. And you don't want to ruin anything for your little sister, now do you?"

Ron seemed defeated.

"And besides," Hermione continued, "I wear dresses and you never comment on that!"

Ron opened his mouth to reply but then shut it again.

Flashing a thankful look at Hermione and waving at Harry, Ginny ran to the portrait hole. When she had just left, Ron said: "Okay, let's go to Hogsmeade. Maybe we can…"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted, "Stop being so overprotecting!!! Terry Boot is NOT going to rape your sister, and we are NOT going to check on them. End of discussion." Her tone changed but her eyes still flashing annoyed looks at Ron she said: "Any other suggestions, Harry?"

Harry broke from his thoughts. "Hùh? Oh, yeah. Perhaps the lake. But after lunch, I mean."

The three of them went to the Great Hall. There were yellow Easter-ornaments EVERYWHERE. Even the armours that lined the corridors had yellow ribbons tied around their wrists.

"I wonder where Terry is taking her to eat," Ron said while helping himself to some roast chicken and salad, "I do hope he takes her to someplace decent."

Hermione shook her head, smiling. She then turned to Harry, who hadn't eaten one bit.

"You should…" she started but was interrupted by a scampering voice. "Well Potty, not eating very well? Mommy won't like that – oh, sorry, I forgot, she's dead – well let me guess, you're just afraid for the Quidditch match against Slytherin?" Harry just ignored him.

Malfoy turned to Hermione to whisper in her ear: "Well Granger, where's the black? And no briefs, I prefer thongs."

That did it for Hermione.

SLAP!!!

Malfoy's hand went to his cheek. "You stupid…"

"Shut up, Malfoy. You're pissing me off." Hermione's eyes flickered dangerously.

Malfoy turned his heels, but not before hissing: "You know I like that."

"You're despicable." Hermione hissed back, her face full of disgust.

She turned back to her plate with pasta. Ron watched her in awe. "Woooow Hermione! It's been since third year that you slugged Malfoy!"

Hermione smiled slightly and took her knife. She saw her hand trembling. Quickly she put the knife down, feeling that Harry was watching her.

"Are you nearly finished?" she said, trying to sound casually.

"Nearly," Ron said, his mouth full of chicken, "You two go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

Harry and Hermione were walking in silence towards the lake.

_God, I hate silence like this,_ Hermione thought.

She turned her head to Harry to say something and at exactly the same moment, Harry turned his. They both laughed.

"You start," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Okay. It's just that I want to say how much I appreciate it that you support me in the way you do." He paused for a second. "With Sirius and all I mean."

His piercing green eyes found hers.

"I mean, with Ron I can't really talk about those things and I've just got the feeling that we can, you know."

He turned back. "And what were you going to say?"

Hermione smiled. "I must admit I'm not quite that deep right now. I was just wondering how Ron can talk with his mouth full of food."

They both chuckled.

"Think about it," Hermione continued, "How can you chew and speak at the same time and not choke on it? It's a miracle he survived all these years."

They laughed and sat down on the grass under a tree.

"You know, that's what I mean," Harry pointed out, "Every time I get too sad, you cheer me up. Ron as well, but you know."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks," she turned her head, "but I have a feeling that's not what you wanted to say, or at least not completely."

"Hermione…" he started, "I'm just scared. That's all. There are so many…" but before he could continue, Ron plunged himself between them.

"So," he said cheerfully, "anybody wanting to go for a swim?"

That evening, Hermione was in the library, trying desperately to keep her mind on the book she was trying to read. She had already finished the Egyptian book and was now (at ten pm) trying to get through a rough two-thousand pages for potions.

Just as she was skipping the part on Polyjuice Potions, she heard an all-too-familiar drawl behind her.

Malfoy. Again.

Irritated she turned back to her book. "Go away, Malfoy."

She felt two hands on her shoulders and tried to get them off, but Draco tightened his grip. Slowly he started to massage her shoulders. "Don't say a word, Granger. I want you to enjoy this. Relax."

But Hermione didn't relax at all. Suddenly she jumped to her feet and got her wand out.

Smirking, Draco put his hands up and took a step back.

"So Granger, you like being on top, hùh? So do you want to take my clothes off yourself or are you just gonna let me help myself?"

Hermione flushed (once again). "I'm warning you. Get your ass away from the table so I can get my book."

Seemingly obedient, Draco stepped back.

As fast as she could Hermione picked up the book, slammed it shut and crammed it in her bag which she slung over her shoulder.

She then turned and bumped right into Draco.

"I told you to get away," she said, now utterly annoyed.

"So you could get your book. Now be a good girl Granger, and work with me." He clenched her wrist in his hand.

"Work with you? I don't think so!"

Hermione pulled herself free from his grip and pointed her wand at Draco again.

"Keep your filthy hands off me! Petrificus totalus!"

With a loud thud, Draco fell face down onto the floor.

"Don't worry, you ignorant git," Hermione said, smiling, "I'm sure Madam Pinch will just LOVE to remove you from the library. Bye!"

_A/N: I know, a bit of a triangle thing going on. Reviews are love ___


End file.
